


Late Night or Early Morning

by twentyandtired



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyandtired/pseuds/twentyandtired
Summary: Short drabble of Shiro and Matt both being irresponsible but cute together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i would really appreciate any constructive criticism, especially when it comes to formatting. and dialogue. and endings. yea..  
> can you tell i did this during finals?

     Matt was exhausted, and the rising sun his desk window faced only served as a cruel reminder that he had stayed up all night working on his project. Again. That meant he was going to be tired for all of his classes today. Crap, Iverson was going to kill him or worse, make him do the laps on the circuit training.  
     

     Matt glanced behind him to his right at Shiro’s side of the room that held an empty bed like his own tonight. Maybe Matt wouldn’t get into so much trouble then, since Shiro would be as tired as he is today. Content with this, Matt stretched his arms high above his head until his spine no longer felt like it was becoming a question mark.  
     

     He was nearly finished with his latest programming project, the robot he was helping create would allow maintenance in space to go a lot smoother and safer, as well as store 16,000 hours worth of songs one would need for a two year trip. Specifically, the one he, Shiro, and his father were scheduled to leave for by the end of the year. That would give him plenty of time to finish his project and have it approved by the board to take in the shuttle. He just had to add some finishing touches and then try to make the most of the next 3 hours of sleep before breakfast.

     With this new resolve, Matt reverted back to his hunched position and saved his work again before resuming the constant noise of typing. Before he got too far though, the soft click of a key card outside the door and its resulting woosh revealed a tiptoeing Shiro entering their dorm room. Once it was clear to Shiro that Matt was not sleeping and was instead working on his computer, he straightened out, tossed aside the boots he was holding, and gave a disapproving sigh that was almost hidden by the same woosh of the door closing behind him. Matt still heard it though, and could even feel the frown and hands on hips combination Shiro was giving him.

     Swiveling around in his chair, Matt turned to face Shiro with his arms crossed over his chest. Both had experience as older brothers and thus each had perfected the Mom look they were using. Matt however decided to add in a raised eyebrow, hinting at Shiro’s late night getaways being a higher risk than Matt’s all nighter at home. Recognizing his loss, Shiro dropped his arms and hooked his keys near the door before making his way to swivel Matt around and drape himself over the back chair.

  
“What were you working on?”

     Matt scoffed at Shiro’s too innocent voice and began to click around the screen to show his fellow cadet all of the features of his work.

“It’s a Shiro finder for when Iverson finds out about your joyrides in the hovercrafts and recruits me to go searching for you.” Matt responded, smirking into the screen at Shiro’s sound of indignation.

“Didn’t know you would betray me so easily, Matt. What has Iverson promised you to get you to turn me in?” Shiro’s attempt of a wounded man was ruined by the huge grin on his face as he swiveled Matt’s chair back slightly towards him.  
     

     Matt completed the turn, now looking up at Shiro with his own matching grin, “A once in a lifetime getaway to lands unexplored,” Shiro’s expression softened at that, but became a blushing mess when Matt continued, “but I’m actually just in it for the pilot of the trip.” Shiro gave an embarrassed chuckle and slowly backed away to hide his face in Matt’s pillows.  
     This was a mistake, as soon as he took a deep breath that was definitely not because of the scent of Matt’s shampoo, the weariness of staying up all night caught up to him and he felt himself relaxing into sleep. The resuming sound of a keyboard clicking brought him back though, and he peered over at Matt, his face illuminated by the computer screen and the emerging sun’s rays.

“Matt,” Shiro mumbled, reaching out with one arm and making grabby hands in his direction.

     Matt saw this and rolled his eyes, “I’m almost done Shiro. Just go to sleep while there are still 3 hours before breakfast.” Shiro groaned at this information, burying his face in the pillow again.

“Can’t sleep without you.” Shiro’s words had been muffled, but Matt still heard and turned to look curiously at the sight that was a facedown Shiro sprawled out on his bed. If Shiro’s face hadn’t been buried in the pillow, Matt would have used it to cover his own blush.

     Shiro grumbled again and turned to look at Matt with the determination of dragging him out of his desk and into the bed. Matt rolled his eyes again and obliged to Shiro’s fatigued clinginess. The younger cadet gathered the blankets that were hanging off the foot of the bed and draped them over himself and Shiro as he plopped down next to him, an inch from the other’s face. With a content smile, Matt looked into Shiro’s droopy eyes and whispered a soft “Hello.” The older cadet closed his eyes peacefully, smile never leaving his face, and wrapped his arms around Matt, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck with a deep sigh. Matt gave his own flustered sigh before hugging Shiro closer to his body.

     With an awkward glance backwards, Matt tried to look at the clock to note they only had about two hours of rest before they needed to get ready for breakfast. He also saw that the computer was still on, and the harsh screen light made him turn his face back to the warmth that was Shiro. He received a soft kiss for his efforts, or maybe it was just Shiro moving closer to the source of the shampoo scent. Matt wasn’t sure but he hummed in appreciation, his own eyes suddenly heavy and unable to remain open any longer. Matt wondered briefly if he had remembered to set an alarm for the morning, but this thought quickly vanished with each warm breath Shiro exhaled on his neck.

     Both Garrison cadets fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped up in each other after a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn’t set an alarm and overslept. Iverson gave both of them shit the next day and it didn’t help that they missed breakfast. Basically, don’t stay up all night working on a fancy mp3 player or cruising around in a glorified scooter. This is crappy advice from a tired twenty year old but seriously kids just go to sleep and find a less destructive way to curve your late night jitters, or else you are left feeling twice as shitty the next day. This attempt at fluff is my way of giving all of you that are feeling that doubly bad shit a hug. Let Shiro and Matt hug you to sleep.


End file.
